


There is a fox in my bed....

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eskimo Kisses, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles gets turned into a fox and ends up in Derek's loft...Weird right???
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	There is a fox in my bed....

**Author's Note:**

> A new idea hit me and I had to write it...  
> You know how it is...
> 
> Pls love it...

There is a tiny red brown fox in Derek's bed when the Alpha returns from his running on the sunset.

It has light brown eyes and soft fur and studies the werewolf carefully, watching his every move.

There is something familiar on the creature's scent that makes Derek's wolf itchy.

"Stiles???" Derek wonders outloud and the little creature whines miserably.

The werewolf is onto him, scanning his tiny body for any wounds as the little fox seams ready to jump into his arms.

Derek examines the small creature and once he makes sure there are no wounds he places the fox close to his heart trying to calm him down.

The little fox purrs as the wolf starts stroking its back softly.

"Who did you piss off this time?" the werewolf asks and Stiles huffs annoyed. 

*/*

The truth is that Derek and Stiles after all their adventures came close; not as close as Stiles would like but still... Small victories.

Derek didn't growled at him as he used to and seemed calmer when Stiles was around.

He was still a brute but with a softer touch.

Stiles' crush hasn't lessened a bit...

The human still hasn't dared to act upon his feelings, nor ever will..

*/*

The Alpha carries the fox to the kitchen and after he makes sure he gets something to eat and drink, makes his favorite sandwich and gives him plenty of water, he comes back to the bedroom placing him on the mattress. 

Stiles whines as Derek tells him he is gonna take a quick shower, but Derek flashes his eyes to him and reassures him with a deep steady voice "I'll be right back just calm down and I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Stiles half-hides under the pillow, his nose taking in the scent of the Alpha; _the fox side of Stiles thinks that the Alpha smells sooo good!_

Derek comes back moments later as promised and the fox drolls at the sight.. Derek wet, with a short black towel covering almost nothing.. Stiles whines again, a different kind of whine, like kill me now kind of whine, and starts rolling around the bed as Derek leans down and puts his boxers on and a pair of shorts. 

He smiles watching the fox playing with his sheets and lays carefully on the mattress pulling the smaller body on his chest. 

The usually energetic human as a fox is way different. He turns around the naked chest and curls into a ball looking straight on the eyes of the werewolf. 

"Sleep... Rest.." the werewolf instructs. "We"ll go to Deaton's tomorrow.."the wolf promises and kisses softly the nose of the fox who yelps happily and cuddles closer to the older man's chest.

They fell asleep cuddling onto each other happy on the warm of their own cocoon.

The next day when Derek opens his eyes realises that the fox has already woken up its face between its paws looking at him with a cute expression on its face; similar to adoration. 

The werewolf brings him closer and places soft kisses all over its face making the fox move it's tale happily.. Derek pets him a bit more and nuzzles his nose with Stiles' in several eskimo kisses which the creature accepts excitedly.

Then Derek gets up, dresses quickly while the fox peaks from his pillow, not ogling towards the werewolf at all, as Derek smiles at him all the time. It melts the fox's heart, who hides behind its paws again.

After Derek makes sure that Stiles has breakfast and drinks a lot of water he drives them to Deaton. 

Stiles sits quietly on the passenger seat of the Camaro looking outside the window taking everything in. 

Once in the vet's office Deaton and after the doctor examines him with the werewolf's presence lurking in the corner of the room blows a purple dust towards the little creature and Stiles is human again.

Derek smiles as Stiles seems.... Off for some reason. 

The human dresses up quickly with some spare clothes that apparently Derek had on his trunk, ashamed and explains what happened; that he met a witch and they had a verbal argument, about the claim on the Hale's land, which Stiles' won, and as a punishment the wicked creature turned him into his true form... A fox.

He ended up in Derek's loft out of instinct.

Stiles and Derek are back in the car. The werewolf drives the human back to his house.

Stiles remains silent the whole time even if Derek tries to initiate conversation to understand why Stiles is suddenly so out of his usual self.

Once the Camaro is parked Stiles is out in a flash mumbling a soft thank you towards the werewolf and practically flails to his room.

Derek stays in place trying to figure out what he did wrong.

*/*

Once inside the house Stiles runs into his bed hugging his pillow and crying hard.

Derek is on a flash in his roof and then inside the bedroom coming closer to the human and cuddling him as he lays beside him.

"Hey little one... Hush... What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Derek looks and sounds really worried.

"I'm good... " Stiles manages to say between sniffles. "You can go now.." the human tries to move away but the Alpha has other plans; he holds the other man's hand in a tight grip doesn't let go.

"It's silly.." the human responds, avoiding to look the other man in the eyes.

"It isn't if you are crying about it.." Derek responds honestly.

"It's just.. Now that I'm me again... I don't get to spend time with you..." the human whispers.

"We always spend time together... With the pack.. every Friday.." Derek looks at him confused titling his head to the side.

"Yeah... Yeah.. You are totally right..." Stiles blushes looking down.

Then something clicks inside the werewolf's mind and smiles fondly.

"You mean.. You don't get to spend the night with me right?" the Alpha asks, sounding so fragile that makes Stiles' head turn and face him.

Stiles nods blushed like a tomato studying the werewolf's face.

"Then.. We can always arrange something... For you to spend the night... with me... if you want" Derek responds looking towards the younger man.

"You sure?" Stiles asks coming closer to the face of the werewolf.

"Positive..." Derek whispers and kisses the tip of the nose, like he did last night and then the lips of the man in front of him sweetly.

The kiss is long, sweet and tender like a caress.

"You are sweet as hell as a fox, but human sassy, beautiful Stiles is always my first choice." the Alpha winks at the human who giggles and kisses the Alpha again.

"Tonight?" Stiles asks impatiently.

The werewolf smiles, all flashed up and nods.

"Tonight... And every night you want.." Derek answers smiling.

"Only if you promise me... That from now on.. That smile will be at your face like the whole time..." the human says as he cuddles the Alpha.

"Grumpy Derek is sexy... But smiling Derek... Takes my breath away..." Stiles confesses.

"I have everything I want right here with me...So yeah... I will definitely smile more from now on." The werewolf promises trading eskimo kisses with his mate once again joining their foreheads and kissing him lovingly.

*/*

And that's how one night as a fox changed Stiles' life giving him exactly what he wants...

As for Derek..

He loved his mate... each and every form of him...

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile so pls leave one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
